


again & again

by vanillalueh



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalueh/pseuds/vanillalueh
Summary: "I pomyśleć, że kiedyś nie lubiłem piłki nożnej."lubLouis i Harry spotykają się na meczach, gdzie zawsze łapie ich kiss cam i nie protestują, bo uwielbiają uczucie ust tego drugiego na swoich.lubHarry to osiemnastoletni mieszkaniec Londynu zakochany w muzyce, książkach i od pewnego czasu... piłce nożnej. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy jego przyjaciel zabierając go na mecz nie wspomniał nic o pięknym, dwudziestoletnim Louisie, z którym miał już możliwości pocałunku. Od tamtego momentu trumna z napisem "Życie Harry'ego bez miłości" zyska wiele nowych gwoździ.





	1. prolog

 

 

miejsce: Londyn  (Boleyn Ground Stadium)  
czas: wiosna - jesień 2017

 

 

 

°

 

 

 

Oczy Louisa zabłyszczały, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego. Niebieskooki ułożył usta w ten swój piękny uśmiech. Jasne wargi idealnie komponowały się z bielą zębów i błękitnem oczu. Karmelowe włosy były jak zwykle roztrzepane, niektóre kosmyki odstawały w śmiesznych kierunkach. Mimo to Harry i tak myślał, że chłopak to najpiękniejsza istota w jego życiu.

  
_Cholera, wyglądał tak wspaniale._

-Hej, Harry! - krzyknął radośnie, uśmiech poszerzył się, zajmując całą jego twarz - Znowu się spotkamy. Co znowu tu robisz? Nie wyglądasz na amatora tego sportu.

Ciekawskie chochliki skakały w jego anielskich oczętach. Wiatr rozwiał włosy chłopaka jeszcze bardziej. Pasemko przykryło mu czoło i wpadło do oczu, przykrywając niebieski kolor. Harry mógł wreszcie odetchnąć. Lou szybko podniósł swoją drobną dłoń i odsłonił znów błękit sprawiając, że zielonookiemu zaschło w ustach. _Jak można być tak pięknym?_

Harry zaniemówił. Myślami był w chmurach, otoczony ramionami Louisa, pływając w oceanie oczu chłopaka. Ciche chrząknięcie przywróciło go na ziemie. Harry myślami spadł, on naprawdę potrzebował chwili na uspokojenie. Louis nadal czekał na jego odpowiedź.

\- Wiesz kocham piłkę nożną - _skłamał, on nienawidzi tego sportu_ \- Lubię... - _ciebie i to bardzo_ -... hmm... wiesz... - Louis pomachał głową na boki żartobliwie -... ten zgiełk, emocje i w ogóle - wybrnął i podrapał kark zawstydzony, czując, że jego poliki płoną.

Louis uśmiechnął się w ten rozbrajający sposób, sprawiając, że zmarszczki przy oczach pokazały się w pełnej krasie dodając uroku brunetowi. Uchylił swoje wąskie ( _dla Harry'ego były idealne_ ) usta, wyglądając jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle z nikąd pojawił się Liam z popcornem w jednej dłoni i wodą w drugiej. Dyszał głośno, schylając się, by uspokoić oddech. Wydawało się jakby przebiegł kilometry, choć było to tylko kilkanaście metrów. Jego kondycja była coraz słabsza.

\- Zapowiada się ciekawy mecz! - wykrzyknął, próbując przebić się przez hałas dookoła i zajmujął miejsce - Brentford przeciwko Charlton Athletic. Starcie miesięcy. - mówił wciskając do swoich ust garści popcornu - Siadajcie, nie będziecie tak przecież cały czas stali.

Poklepał siedzisko obok siebie, kiwając głową w stronę Louisa z uśmiechem. Chłopak chętnie usiadł obok czekając, aż Harry zajmie miejsce przy nim. Zielonooki niepewnie opadł na plastikowe, twarde siedzenie. Odetchnął głośno, próbując skupić się na wymianie zdań o dzisiejszym meczu między dwójka obok. Louis był za Brentford, mówił o tym równie pewnie, jakby opowiadał o swoim dzieciństwie, natomiast Liam był za Charlton Athletic, ale pewność w jego głosie nawet w połowie nie była tak duża jak u niebieskookiego. Harry nie zdziwi się jeśli to drużyna na którą stawia Lou wygra. Wasze to jego zdanie się sprawdzało i zielonooki zostawiał się, po co Liam nadal stara się z nim kłócić.

Kilka rzędów niżej pojawiła się blond czupryna. Niebieskie oczy ( _ale nie tak piękne jak te Louisa_ ) błyszczały z podekscytowania, a usta rozciągały się w szerokim uśmiechu. Jemu spędzanie czasu na niewygodnym siedzisku, oglądając mężczyzn goniących piłkę naprawdę sprawiało przyjemność. Niall biegł, przeskakując co dwa stopnie, obładowany wszelkiego rodzaju jedzeniem dostępnym na stadionie.

Blondyn zajął miejsce obok, gdy zawodnicy zaczęli wybiegać na murawę. Podanie dłoni, rozmowa z sędzią, ten sam schemat od tygodni. Piłka zaczęła się toczyć po trawie, latając między mężczyznami. Ludzie dookoła dopingowali z całego gardła, zagłuszając wszystkie rozmowy.

Harry zawiesił wzrok na Louisie, oglądając dokładnie jego profil, gdy ten nieświadomy tego dopingował. Długie, gęste rzęsy idealnie komponowały się _tymi_ oczami, z rozwartych ust wydobywały się krzyki, których i tak nikt nie rozumiał. Lekko zadarty nosek i ostre kości policzkowe sprawiały, że przechodząc obok chłopaka nie można było nie zwrócić na niego uwagi.

Zapowiadał się kolejny ciekawy mecz ( _jakby Harry chociaż wiedział, co się dzieje przed nim_ ) i Louis nie musiał wiedzieć, że to on jest powodem dlaczego zielonooki tam był.

Że kiss cam jest jedynym sposobem by znowu mogli zetknąć swoje usta w delikatnym, szybkim pocałunku, który spędzał sen z ich powiek.

" _I pomyśleć, że kiedyś nie lubiłem piłki nożnej._ "


	2. première réunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le premier baiser change tout.

 

°

 

\- Czy naprawdę musiałem tu przychodzić? Mógłbym teraz robić rzeczy dużo bardziej pożyteczne niż to. Oglądanie bandy mężczyzn biegających za piłką nie jest ambitnym sposobem spędzania czasu. - marudził Harry. Jego znudzone, zielone oczy śledziły ruchy przyjaciela, który nic nie robił sobie z jego narzekań i z podekscytowaniem oglądał wszystko dookoła, szukając przy okazji miejsc _idealnych_.

  
Zachował się jakby był tu pierwszy raz, choć Harry był pewien, że blondyn spędził na tym stadionie więcej czasu niż on kiedykolwiek w kawiarni na rogu ich ulicy. (Śmieszne i prawie niemożliwe, bo on serio starał się spędzać tam tyle czasu ile tylko mógł tygodniowo, ale blondyn i tak miał większą liczbę godzin na siedziskach niż on przy stoliku).

Harry naprawdę nie chciałem iść na ten durny mecz. Rzucał pod nosem przekleńswa i wściekłe spojrzenia, ciągnąć leniwie nogami po schodach. Pokonywanie każdego stopnia było dla niego torturą. Kiedyś próbował obejrzeć jakiś mecz w telewizji z Niallem, co skończyło się tylko snem na niewygodnej, usypanej okruszkami kanapie. (Nie było miejsca na ciele Harry'ego, w którym nie było choć jednego małego okruszka z jakiegoś jedzenia blondyna. To było najgorsze doświadczenie z życia Stylesa, dzięki któremu zyskał kolejne dwie lekcje. Nie oglądaj meczy i nie śpij na kanapie po maratonie piłkarskim Nialla. Najlepiej _w ogóle_ tam nie śpij.)

Harry spojrzał na blondyna obok, gdy ten patrzył w jego kierunku i jak tylko nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, przewrócił nad wyraz teatralnie oczami, na co Niall jedynie pomachał rozbawiony głową, nie przestając szukać dobrego miejsca.

Blondyn wbiegł dziś rano do pokoju zielonookiego, wybudzając go z jego transu twórczego (ta nadal _niedokończona_ piosenka leży na podłodze wśród wielu innych utworów, które tam skończyły przez Nialla wbiegającego w złych momentach). Wpadł do środka, nie siląc się na pukanie i pod groźbą śmierci kazał mu szykować się na, jak to on określił, _'najlepszy mecz w jego życiu, który zmieni jego pogląd o piłce nożnej'_. W ten sposób znaleźli się pośród amatorów piłki nożnej na niewygodnych plastikowych siedziskach. Smród potu i czegoś, czego Harry nie próbował zgadywać, atakował go z każdej strony i w duszy modlił się, by przy jego boku usiadł przystojny brunet, a nie mężczyzna w średnim wieku, z górą jedzenia i dziwną trąbką.

\- Musisz czasem wyjść z domu. - powiedział Niall, wstając i rozglądając się dookoła - Widzę jedzenie, poczekaj tu. - już chciał odbiec, ale w ostatniej chwili obrócił się, cmoknął policzek Harry'ego, mówiąc przed odejściem:

\- Nie uciekaj!

Zielonooki chciał się kłócić, ale blondyna już dawno nie było. Wszędzie natomiast były te plastikowe krzesła. Ludzie stłaczali się obok siebie jak sardynki w puszce i cudem było to, że obok niego było nadal wolne miejsce. Wszechobecny hałas i okropny zapach był trudny do wytrzymania dla takiego człowieka jako on. (" _Jak ludzie mogą wyciągać z tego_ _przyjemność?_ _")_

Harry myślami był gdzieś daleko, na tyle daleko, że na początku nie usłyszał cichego głosu nad nim.

\- Hej, mogę tu usiąść? - delikatny głosik powtórzył pytanie. Harry uniósł wzrok i możliwe, że ujrzał anioła. Albo po prostu nawąchał się potu i zaatakowały go już omamy. (Może to było powód, dlaczego tyle ludzi tu było. Zamiast widzieć nudnego meczu, przed oczami mieli pokaz Victoria's Secret. To wszystko wyjaśnia. Wszyscy uwielbiają _piękną_ bieliznę na _pięknych_ kobietach.)

Piękne, karmelowe włosy układały się w uporządkowany chaos, kosmyki odstawały w różnych kierunkach. Lśniące błękitne oczy patrzyły ciekawie na Harry'ego. Mały nosek, wąskie, jasnoróżowe usta i ostre kości policzkowe z delikatnym zarostem. Harry dawno nie widział _tak_ pięknej twarzy. (Czy to możliwe, żeby w ogóle mieć _tak_ _piękną_ twarz?) Na chudych ramionach zwisała zwykła jeansowa kurtka pod którą wystawała biała koszulka bez nadruku. Nogi odziane w czarne, obcisłe rurki i vansy odkrywające kostki (na których Harry zauważył tatuaż) sprawiły, że zielonookiemu natychmiastowo zrobiło się gorąco.

W jego ustach zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie sucho (prawdopodobnie nawet na Saharze jest wilgotnej) . Myśli Harry'ego krążyły wokół:

" _Najpiękniejszy_ mężczyzna zwrócił się do _mnie_ , Harry'ego Edwarda Stylesa! Czy to czas by umierać?".

\- Um... tak. Myślę, że tak. - szybka i niepewna odpowiedź wyleciała z ust zielonookiego, gdy zauważył przebłyski zniecierpliwienia na uśmiechniętej twarzy ( _perfekcyjnej twarzy_ \- dodał w myślach szatyn).

Chłopak posłał w stronę Harry'ego uśmiech, który przyspieszył bicie jego serca i usiadł obok, rozglądając się na boki jak wtedy, gdy Niall szukał im miejsc. Możliwe, że na kogoś czekał. To wyjaśniło by fakt, dlaczego w zgrabny ( _seksowny_ ) sposób zdjął swoją kurtkę, odsłaniając piękne ramiona, muśnięte promieniami słońca z dużą ilością _tatuaży_ , które idealnie pasowały do jego osoby, i położył ją na siedzisku obok.

Widział tylko prawe ramię, więc w oczy rzucił mu się fragment dużego tatuażu na ramieniu i małe, zabawne i rozrzucone w przypadkowych miejscach tatuaże niżej. Miał ochote rozebrać go z wszystkich ubrań ( _nie koniecznie tutaj_ ), żeby studiować całe jego ciało z wszystkimi rysunkami atramentem (w głębi duszy liczył, że jest ich _jeszcze_ więcej).

Coś kazało mu rozpocząć rozmowę. Coś kazało mu poznać chłopaka bliżej i nie pozwolić, żeby to było ich pierwsze i ostanie spotkanie. Niestety, gdy zebrał odpowiednią odwagę, by otworzyć usta i odwróci głowę w stronę chłopaka, który nadal się rozglądał, nie zauważając miny Harry'ego, z nikąd pojawił się Niall. Uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy ("On _serio_ to lubi!" pomyślał Harry), gdy podawał zielonookiemu chipsy i napój w kubku. Jego oczy rozpromieniły się jeszcze bardziej (" _Czy to w ogóle możliwe?_ ") gdy zobaczył jego towarzysza w milczeniu.

\- Hej, Louis! - uśmiech poszerzył się do granic możliwości - Widzę, że poznałeś już Harry'ego. - nachylił się nad zielonookim i objął niebieskookiego ciasno, wywołując jego śmiech ("To był _najpiękniejszy_ dźwięk na ziemi!!").  

\- Właściwie to... - Harry zaczął się tłumaczyć, że to nie tak jak Niall myśli, ale Louis (" _Piękne_ imię dla _pięknego_ mężczyzny") mu przerwał, wchodząc mu w słowo. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i powiedział:

\- Hej _Harry_ , mam na imię Louis. Miło mi cię poznać. Niall dużo o tobie mówił, ale pominął część o tym _jak_ jesteś przystojny. - usta rozciągnął w uśmiech, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak opisał Harry'ego i wyciągnął w jego stronę swoją małą dłoń - Masz piękne oczy, _Harry_. -  dodał pewnie - _Uwielbiam_ zielony kolor.

Harry wtedy pokochał sposób, w jaki Louis wymawia jego imię.

\- D-dziękuję. - rumieniec palił jego twarz jak rozżarzone wegilki. Odwzajemnił gest, czując jak ich dłonie do siebie pasują. Jakby były dla siebie stworzone - Ciebie też miło poznać, _Louis._

Louis wtedy pokochał sposób w jaki jego imię brzmi z ust Harry'ego.

\- Ok, chłopcy. Jak miło, że się poznaliście. -  wtrącił Niall, ale nikt go nie słuchał.

Harry i Louis zawzięcie patrzyli w swoje oczy. Żaden nie czuł się niezręcznie. Odnaleźli dom w swoich oczach. Dom Louisa był pełen zielonych ścian z cichym szumem lasu w tle i słońcem prześwitującym między ciemnymi zasłonami. Natomiast miejsce Harry'ego było między błękitnym, miękkimi poduchami, jasnym kocem na kolanach i widokiem na ocean rozciągający się ponad horyzontem. Iskierki błyszczały jak gwiazdy na niebie. Nie było nic piękniejszego niż moment w którym zieleń spotkała się z błękitem.

Jakby czas stanął w miejcu zabierając zapach potu i krzyki ze sobą, zostawiając tylko tą dwójkę. Czy to możliwe, żeby taki piękne uczucie jakie narodziło się między nimi miło możliwość normalnego dorastania?

Żaden z nich nie wiedział, ile spędzili zawieszenie w przestrzeni. Jak długo ich ciała były w bańce tak pięknej, że nic nie miało prawa jej przebijać. Ale znała się śmiałek, który miał tyle odwagi.

\- Louis, Louis! Louis, stary! Louis, żyjesz?! - głośne krzyki przebijały się przez bankę, każde słowo było głośniejsze od poprzedniego. Harry i Louis widzieli, że przegrali. Bańka pękła wraz z ich kontaktem wzrokowym.

\- Oh, Liam, wreszcie dotarłeś! - powiedział, nadal nie do końca kontaktujący, Louis. Jego błękitne oczy zakryła delikatna mgiełka, jakby nad oceanem wstawał poranek. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zauważając, że piłka już dawno toczy się po boisku między zawodnikami.

Harry nadal tępo wpatrywał się w bok Louisa, który rozmawiał z chłopakiem obok, sprawiając wrażenie jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło, choć zielonooki _to_ widział w jego oczach.

°°

 

Harry do tej pory nie wie, jak to się stało, że spędził pierwszą połowę w całkowitym skupieniu oglądając Louisa, który, najwyraźniej, nic sobie z tego nie robi i nawet nie próbował mu przerwać. 

 

Z otępienia wybudził go dopiero okropnie głośny i irytujący odgłos wychodzący z głośników podwieszanych wszędzie. 

 

\- A teraz, gdy nasi piłkarze mają chwilę na złapanie oddechu i przygotowanie się do drugiej połowy, czas na ulubiony moment naszych meczy. - tłum krzyczał i wiwatował w najlepsze - Jak widząc mamy tu wzorowych uczniów. Tak! To Kiss Cam! 

 

Jeżeli Harry myślał, że gorzej być nie może, mylił się i to bardzo. 

 

Kamera latała między rzędami, pokazując podekscytowanie na twarzach kibiców. Hałas był coraz głośniejszy i Harry naprawdę pragnął teraz swojego pokoju ciszy. 

 

I wtedy stało się to. Nikt, się tego nie spodziewał. A najbardziej nie spodziewał się dwójką mężczyzn, na których twarzach poza zaskoczeniem malowało się zawstydzenie. Twarze tej dwójki zajęły cały ekran, cały stadion widział ich miny. Natychmiast odwrócili się w swoją stronę. ("Myślałem wtedy, że to kolejny głupi żart Nialla polegający na upokorzeniu mnie!") 

 

\- Um... Myś-

 

Harry'emu nie było godne dokończyć i jak patrzy na to teraz, nie chce nawet myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby skoczył to głupie zdanie. 

 

Miękkie i wyrysowane usta zielonookiego zostały zaatakowane przez te niebieskookiego. Ich wargi połączyły się dosłownie na sekundy. Prąd popłynął między ich ciałami, a gęsia skórka pojawiała się na odkrytych ramionach ("To _tylko_ wiatr" wmawiał sobie Harry). Gdy oczy Louisa były zamknięte, szatyn nie miał tyle siły, by przymknąć swoje własne. Szok malował pejzaże na jego twarzy i portrety w oczach. 

 

Tłum wiwatował, a niebieskooki powoli odsunął się od zszokowanego Harry'ego. Jego oczy nadal były ukryte pod powiekami, długie rzęsy rzucały cienie na kości policzkowe, usta były delikatnie uchylone.

 

Powoli uchylił powieki, rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął dumnie, unosząc jeden kącik ust do góry. W jego oczach błysnęła duma. 

 

Harry nadal nie wiedział co właśnie miało miejsce ("Czy _moje cholerne_ usta zetknęły się z tymi Louisa? Może to było sen? Tak, to _musiał_ być sen."). Wzrok zawiesił daleko za Louisem, próbując zrozumieć co się stało. Tępo wpatrywał się w punkt, o którym nawet nie miał pojęcia. 

 

\- Harry! - dłoń przelatywała między jego oczami - Haaary, skarbie! - uśmiechał się niebieskooki nadal machając ręką. Gdy Harry opuścił powieki i je uniósł, by potem powtarzyć to kilkanaście razy, mrugnął do niego zalotnie. - Nie wiedziałem, że tak świetnie całuję? - ten cholerny dumny uśmieszek nie schodził z jego twarzy. 

 

\- Um... Bo-o... Um... No... - żadne sensowne zdanie nie potrafiło opuścić ust zielonookiego. 

 

-

 

Harry, wszystko okej? - prawdziwe przejęcie przeleciało w jego oczach. Wyraz twarzy zrobił się łagodniejszy ("On grał _cholernego_ , _dumnego_ _dupka_ , żeby mi _dopiec_!"). Błysk przerażenia. 

  
\- Um... Myślę, że tak. Tak, - zmusił się do pewnego tonu - jest wszystko okej. - uśmiechnął się w jego stronę, chcąc go przekonać, ale widział, że to go nie przekonało - Myślę, że muszę się zbierać.

Louis spojrzał na spodnie Harry'ego, przez co on też tam spojrzał. Głupio by było gdyby jego ciało wyszło spod kontroli i zbyt się podnieciło. Na jego szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Niebieskooki zwinne wyjął telefon Harry'ego z jego kieszeni.

Harry wstał gotowy, by wybiec stamtąd jak najszybciej, ale czekał, aż Louis skończy bawić się jego telefonem ("Po jaką cholerę w ogóle mu go dałem? A, no tak. Sam sobie wziął, zadufany _dupek_!").

Mała dłoń oddała mu telefon z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, który był jak gwóźdź to trumny z napisem "Życie towarzyskie Harry'ego".

\- A ty co robisz? - szturchnął go Niall w nogę (raczej uderzył nie używając całej swojej siły), gdy zauważył, że Harry podnosi kurtkę i kieruje się w stronę schodów.

\- Idę stąd. Źle się czuję. To przez to coś w kubku pewnie. - odpowiedział. Widział w oczach Nialla współczucie i miał wrażenie, że on też to przechodził (gdyby Harry serio przez to przechodził).

  
Schodząc w dół ku wyjściu, czuł wzrok na swoich plecach i był niemal pewnien, że to nie był Niall, który był zbyt zainteresowany meczem. Każdy stopień pokonywał w pewną trudnością.

  
Dopiero w drodze do mieszkania pozwoli sobie odblokować telefon i zauważył jedną nieodczytaną wiadomość.

Louis: _Masz piękne oczy, gdy na mnie patrzysz, Har_ ry.

I Harry dobrze wiedział, że tej nocy nie zmruży oka. Jego myśli będą krążyły wokół ośmiu głupich słów ułożonych w już nie tak głupie zdanie napisane przez całkowicie głupiego Louisa.

Zmęczonym krokiem pokonywał stopnie, wzdychając co chwilę. Szybko wszedł do domu (" _Znowu_ drzwi były otwarte!") i nie włączając nawet żadnych świateł poszedł do swojego pokoju, by przemyśleć to wszystko. 

 

Delikatny, jak skrzydła motyla, dotyk pulsował na jego ustach, twarz paliła szczerym ogniem. To za, dużo na jednen dzień. 

 

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślałby, że stanie się fanem meczów. 

 

Niall w tym jednym miał rację _Ten_ mecz zmienił jego podejście o _piłce nożnej_. O _piłce nożnej_. 

 

_Fin du premier chapitre_

 


End file.
